<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Craving for you by nei_vilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310021">Craving for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nei_vilde/pseuds/nei_vilde'>nei_vilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Georgie is alive, M/M, Stan is depressed and has ocd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nei_vilde/pseuds/nei_vilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Bill’s lives in their teenage years. Where Stan has feelings for Bill, but Bill?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Craving for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first oneshot about Stenbrough, and I’m super nervous because I don’t know if people will actually like it. Anyway, I’m sorry if there are some mistakes but English is not my first language, Italian is. <br/>Thanks in advance if you’re reading this. Comments and kudos are always liked &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stanley Uris suffered from OCD. It had been diagnosed when he was seven years old— his parents were dissapointed and sad about that. </p><p>He hated untidy things: his room had to be always tidy, with scented sheets; he hated queues and noisy places. Furthermore, he wasn't always happy: some days he wanted to stay in his room, with the lights off and, all he kept doing during the hours, was staring at the white ceiling. There were those little annoying voices in his head that couldn't let him think properly. They told him that he was a weak and useless boy, who would never had success in life. </p><p>Luckily, he had his six best friends by his side. Or that’s what he thought at the age of thirteen. They were The Losers and he couldn't be happier when he was with them. He had known Eddie at elementary school; Richie, Bill, Mike, Ben and Beverly at the second year of middle school. But these happy moments ended, when Bev, the girl with red hair, moved with her aunt in Oregon. </p><p>He and the other Losers departed a little bit: Ben and Bill were sad because their crush was gone; Richie, as usual, kept talking too much and calling Eddie 'Spaghetti'; Eddie was the same germophobic guy, who bickered with Trashmouth when there was a chance. Stan always thought that the two loved each other, even though they were unbearable. </p><p>Mike tried to reconnect the Losers without Beverly. It wasn't easy at first, but then they started to enjoy those times again. They went out to camping or bicycling around the city. </p><p>Stan, in his first years of high school, found hard to rejoin the group due to his depression, which got worse at the beginning of the summer. Bill was the only one who really cared about him. <br/>The baby blue eyed boy grew up, exceeding in height the curly one. He kept the same hair over the years, and Stan couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful his ocean eyes were.</p><p>They spent almost every day together, except on Saturday because Stan had to go to the Synagogue and stay with his parents.</p><p>It was a sunny Sunday afternoon. Bill Denbrough stood up in front of Stan's house, waiting for someone who could open the door and let him in. He bicycled from Quarry to Stan's, enjoying the warm rays of the sun.</p><p>His little brother, Georgie, was mad at him because he wanted to see the Jewish boy, too. Bill reassured him, saying that he would’ve seen Stan the next weekend.</p><p>Mr Uris opened the door, staring seriously at the auburn haired boy, like he knew what Bill felt for his son. «G-g-good M-morning, Mr.»</p><p>«Bill Denbrough» said the Rabbi, «Are you looking for my son?»</p><p>«Y-yes, act-tually.»</p><p>«You can come in. Stanley is studying in his room.»</p><p>«T-thank you.»</p><p>Stan's house wasn't bigger than his own. He walked through the living room, where Mrs Uris was, focused on a book. Bill said: «H- hello, Mrs.»</p><p>Andrea Uris was a kind woman, always polite with her son's friends. She cooked extra Kosher dishes when The Losers stayed for dinner.</p><p>She smiled at the auburn haired boy. «Hello, Bill. Stan is in his room.»</p><p>«Y-yeah, y-y-your hus-s-sband has alread-d-dy told me.»</p><p>«Hope you'll have fun, guys.»</p><p>Bill smiled back at her. Then, he climbed the stairs and went straight to Stan's room. He knocked on the door a few times. «Come in!»</p><p>Stan didn't expect Bill, at all. He was pretending to study. «Bill? What are you doing here?»</p><p>«I-I jus-st wanted to han-n-ng out w-w-with you.»</p><p>«Oh, okay.» he closed the books, relieved. «Come here, Billy. Next to me.»</p><p>Bill smiled, hearing that nickname. He always wondered how Stan's room was that tidy and never messy. He sat down on the bed. He could feel their knees touching, as well as their shoulders. </p><p>«So, how's it going, Big Bill?»</p><p>«I-I'm f-f-fine. You?»</p><p>Stan didn't interrupt him. He always waited until the last word. Bill was grateful for that. Everyone else just kept talking over him because of their impatience. Stan did not. </p><p>«I don't know. I almost argued with my dad.»</p><p>«W-Why?»</p><p>«He wants me to be a Rabbi, like him. And, you know, he says that I should find a nice Jewish girlfriend. I can't stand him.»</p><p>«I-I d-d-don't know how you c-can.» Bill said, «If you w-w-want I-I c-can h-help you with t-the girlfriend t-t-thing.»</p><p>«What? Bill, I don't want a girlfriend! I don't know if I ever will.»</p><p>Bill just stayed in silence. He didn't understand. He looked in his friend’s hazel eyes. «W-What? B-b-but w-why, S-Stan? You're t-the gr-greatest guy ever! I'm s-sure y-you'll f-f-find a girlfriend–»</p><p>«Bill, shut up, alright? You wouldn't understand. I'm okay by myself. Thanks for your effort.»</p><p>The curly haired boy turned his face on the opposite side. He was clearly offended. How could he thought that Bill would have understood his feelings?</p><p>«Stanny» Bill whispered, putting the right hand on the other's arm. «I-I'm s-sorry. It's okay if you d-d-don't wanna h-have a g-girlfriend.»</p><p>«No, it's not. Nothing is okay, Bill. I'm disgusting.»</p><p>«N-no, you're n-not.»</p><p>«Yeah, I am, for fuck's sake! You know what's the matter?»</p><p>Stan's heart was exploding.</p><p>Bill shook his head. His heart, for some reasons, was beating faster. </p><p>«I won't have a girlfriend because I like boys. Well, I like one. But that's why.» Stan looked at his best friend, who was completely speechless. «Please, say something. Anything you want. Even if it's bad, I don't care, but say something.»</p><p>Bill just pressed his lips with Stan's. The Jewish boy kissed back. His crush was finally kissing him. He couldn't believe that was happening. </p><p>It was a soft kiss. Bill was the first to pull away. He smiled sweetly at Stan, and then he kissed his face multiple times, making him laughing. «You're cute.»</p><p>«Hey, you didn't stutter.» Stan realised, stroking his face. He was so in love with Bill. He loved his stuttering voice, his blue eyes, his hair, his lips, his smile, his little scar on the eyebrow. He loved him. «So, what now?»</p><p>«I-I d-don't know, Stanny. I-I d-don't w-w-want to force you.»</p><p>«You're not. I really, really wanna stay with you. And discovering that you like me back, it's such a relieving feeling.»</p><p>«I-I w-want to stay w-with you, too.» Bill affirmed. «So, S-Stanley U-Uris, w-will you be m-m-my boyfriend.»</p><p>«Of course.»</p><p>The two kissed again, like they had all the time of the world. They were finally happy together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>